Nieve de Verano
by Ivvy Alex
Summary: Una huida, una vision en medio de la fiesta de Cumpleaños de Ness. Cayo busca vengaza, ¿pero por que hay tanto odio en su corazon? Bella ha decidido afrontar todo esto sola..¿lo lograra?
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

No sabía como, ni a donde escapar, aunque mis piernas corrían sin lugar alguno. Si mis pulmones hubieran necesitado de aire para seguir viviendo, yo de seguro, hacía bastantes horas que ya estaría muerta.

No tenía algún sentido el correr salvo, claro estaba, el de salvarme ya que me encontraba en el bosque, perseguida por un monstruo que solo tenía un fin: atraparme y darme cacería a toda costa.

La fina capa de llovizna que caía a mí alrededor no me importaba, si hubiera sido humana, estaría pensando que atraparía un resfriado, pero al ser inmortal, ya nada me importaba, excepto, quizás, sobrevivir a esta persecución sin fin. Ya estaba divisando el fin del bosque y el comienzo de Seattle. ¡Maldición! ¿Pero como? Ahg, cierto, ahora mi velocidad era mucho más que la de Edward, y era muy obvio que solo me iba a tomar un par de minutos llegar tan lejos. No me podía permitir eso, Jasper no iba a ser capaz de controlarse y no atacarme frente a tanta gente. Si no hacía algo, en cuestión de segundos iba a ser historia.

Era mi fin.

Iba a desaparecer para siempre, cazada por uno de mis propios hermanos, iba a morir, o como se llame lo que nos sucede a nosotros. Todo había sido en vano, había pasado tantas cosas… ¿para qué? Para morir en manos de una de las personas a las que más había querido y apreciado. Iba a morir en manos de Jasper. Mi propio hermano, una persona tan especial para mí como é lo era estaba a punto de borrar algún rastro de mi existencia.

De repente, sin más ni menos, su esencia, que estaba siguiéndome, desapareció. Así como así, de la nada, ya no podía sentir su inconfundible olor. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no iba a resistirse? Él solo quería darme caza a mí, no a otra gente inocente, ya que como Edward, él no deseaba ser un monstruo. ¿De verdad se había rendido? ¿Me habría dejado un par de minutos más de existencia? ¿O era una trampa? ¿Se había arrepentido de querer matar a su hermana o la piedad aún no llegaba a su helado corazón y a su mente?

Luego de estas conclusiones, decidí parar. En un solo movimiento ya estuve lista y quieta. Con sumo cuidado me di la media vuelta, y miré a todos lados y a todas direcciones posibles, buscando algún improvisado escondite. Efectivamente, allí no había nada, ni nadie persiguiéndome. Quizás tenía razón, Jasper no iba a ser capaz de atacarme allí. Esto había terminado, yo había vencido. Al fin, había logrado escapar de esa bestia feroz, sedienta de sangre. Me sentía ganadora…

Aunque la idea no me duró mucho, cuando en menos de 5 segundos algo me atrapó por la espalda y puso su boca contra mi cuello mientras me susurraba al oído:

—Fin del juego, Bella Cullen.


	2. La huida Parte 1

_**N/A: Jeje, m olvidaba de aclarar lo típico: Crepusculo no me pertenece, solamente es una obra muy pero muy extraordinariamente piola de la señora Stephanie Meyer yo solamente pretendo entretener (si es que tengo suerte ), bla, bla, bla, etc. Grax x leer!!!**_

**LA HUIDA**

Luego de hablar, me dio un soplido que me hizo dar escalofríos.

— ¡Maldito seas Jasper! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Jasper empezó a reírse a las carcajadas.

—Años de práctica Bella, años—me dijo mi hermano, a la vez que me soltaba y se sacudía la ropa.

— ¡Pero es injusto! Es la cuarta vez en la semana que logras atraparme, es muy frustrante ¿Sabías? Emmett es muy fácil de engañar y se cansa más rápido de seguir buscándome, pero tú…—Le reproché.

—Emmett es muy confiado Bella, tú, yo, y toda la familia Cullen saben que Emmett es más fácil de engañar que un niño de apenas cinco años. Que dices ¿una más? Quizá en algunos de esos casos logras atraparme—río maliciosamente Jasper.

—No sabes cuanto te odio Jazz—respondí.

—Ten esperanza, niña. Algún día lo lograrás, recuerda, fui un militar enseñado a matar o morir, las estrategias que aprendí son tantas, tan sangrientas y tan confusas que quizás vomitarías.

La idea de estrategias sangrientas y sanguinarias me hizo dar escalofríos, y a la vez sed.

—Maldita sea… Hum… creo que ya es tiempo de ir a cazar…—Murmuré.

—De verdad, deberíamos haber ido de caza antes de venir… Pero ¿sabes? creo que podríamos ir todos juntos esta vez. Emmett ha estado tan concentrado en vencerte que ha olvidado cazar, Alice se la pasa tratando de crear más ropa para ti, para Rose y para Esme, que olvidó que debe beber sangre, si no quiere que luego la echen de algún centro comercial cuando ataque a alguien, Carlisle, está tanto tiempo encerrado en el despacho estudiando las nuevas teorías médicas o lo que sea que ya no sale, Edward está tan atento a Jacob y a Nahuel cuidando a Nessie y tú y yo hemos estado tan compenetrados en esto que olvidamos nuestra dieta. Creo que una salida de caza en familia no le caería mal a nadie—Me recordó Jasper, adivinando mis pensamientos mientras comenzábamos a caminar por el bosque en dirección de nuestra casa.

La verdad, Jasper tenía razón, hacía bastante que no me alimentaba. Durante los últimos años, habíamos estado demasiado interesados en mejorar mis movimientos. Y más ahora, estaba tan metida en esa idea que había olvidado que ya era hora de ir a cazar, si no quería convertir a Charlie y a Sue en puré de papas cuando lleve a Renesmee de visita.

Renesmee.

Mi hija había crecido tanto en estos 10 años. Ya tenía el cuerpo de una muchacha adolescente, y según la teoría de Carlisle, crecería hasta recién cumplir los 15, cuando por fin llegaría a la etapa de maduración, y dejaría de crecer. Hasta los 15… en realidad, su cuerpo y su manera de pensar no eran la de una niña de 10 años, ya sabía más de la mitad de las cosas que yo sabía a esa edad. Bueno, en realidad lo suponía, ya que mis recuerdos humanos eran tan pobres. Pero volviendo a Ness…si crecería hasta cumplir los 15 años… su cuerpo tendría la apariencia de una muchacha de 17 o 18 años… y como mi hija era realmente hermosa, los chicos estarían al acecho. ¿Pero que diablos hacía pensando en eso? En realidad era una estupidez, eso no debería preocuparme, ya que Ness sabe cuidarse y además ninguno de nosotros, la dejaría sola en ningún momento, aunque a ella y a toda la familia les bastaba, y les sobraba el hecho de que Jacob y Nahuel desde que se conocieron que están peleándose por convertirse en mi yerno. Pero, yo tenía a mi predilecto, obviamente a Jacob.

Era una suerte que solo íbamos a estar aquí 3 semanas. Habíamos prometido a Charlie que traeríamos a Renesmee de visita 2 semanas durante Navidad y Año nuevo, (íbamos a estar 3 semanas, por que Renesmee quería festejar su cumpleaños junto a Charlie) y era sumamente difícil cumplir esa promesa. Y claro, como iba a ser fácil, volver después de tanto tiempo y que la gente vea que ninguno de nosotros había cambiado, excepto, claro esta, Nessie. Casi siempre solo veníamos Edward, Ness, Jacob y yo. El pobre de Nahuel era excluido de la visita. Pero bueno, esta vez, por el hecho de que Renesmee quería pasar su cumpleaños con _el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue_, toda la familia Cullen había venido.

Era muy divertido ver a Emmett jugando con el bigote falso que usaba para que la gente lo vea. Alice estaba totalmente complacida al experimentar nueva ropa que la haga ver más bonita y que le realce un par de años más. Carlisle y Esme no le daban mucha importancia, los dos habían cambiado el peinado solamente, ya que no consideraban mucho peligro en no cambiar demasiado, Rosalie no había echo nada, no quería aparentar ser mas vieja al igual que Jasper, que dijo que antes de cortar su cabello prefería dejar que Emmett le gane en el ajedrez, Edward se había comprado un set de no se qué cosas que hacían que pareciera que ya tenia un poco de barba y yo solamente, un par de anteojos. Iba a cortarme el cabello, pero no sabía como me iba a quedar, y como el cabello no nos crece, preferí dejar esa idea de lado. Era divertido disfrazarnos, hasta Jacob lo hacía, ya que a pesar de la insistencia de su manada, iba de aquí para allá con nosotros, (solo por Nessie) y al igual que los vampiros, él tampoco crecía. Por primera vez parecíamos humanos, y Charlie estaba tan feliz al pensar que no éramos tan "raros". Además ahora estaba encantado, Sue vivía con él (todavía me cae divertido lo de "la mamá del licántropo y el papá de la vampira") y le cocinaba, cosa que a pesar de los años, no había aprendido a hacerlo.

Las fiestas las pasábamos en su casa, Sue preparaba una cena deliciosa, según Renesmee y Jacob, claro está. Los invitados eran siempre los mismos, Edward, Ness, Jake, yo, Seth, Leah y obviamente Charlie y Sue. Aunque en dos situaciones habían estado presentes Sam y Emily.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jasper, dándome aviso de nuestra llegada a casa. Es más, 5 segundos después de su indicación, vimos al lago que debíamos saltar. Todavía rencorosa por el hecho de que me había vencido decidí hacerle una pequeña e infantil jugarreta. Antes de saltar, intrépidamente lo empuje, haciendo que caiga al agua. Pasé de largo y me pose junto a Edward, que junto a todos los presentes, se estaban partiendo de la risa, en especial, Emmett.

—¡¡¡¡BELLA!!!! —Se escuchó del otro lado del lago.

—Esto va a ser divertido—rugió Emmett destornillándose de la risa.

Miré a Edward mientras hacía de traductor de todo lo que mi adorable hermanito estaba murmurando.

—"¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso!? ¡Cuando la agarre va a ver lo que es bueno! Y Emmett no se quedará sin paliza, nadie va a impedirme que logre acabar con ese dúo de rufianes… Ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Edward, ni siquiera Esme y Carlisle van a detenerme ¡maldita sea!"

—Mamá, no deberías haber echo eso…—Escuché provenir de la voz de Nessie, detrás mió.

—No te preocupes hija, eso me lo debía, además tío Emmett lo esta disfrutando ¿Verdad? —me dirigí a Emmett, que estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo de la risa.

—¡¡Juju!! ¡¡Bella eres genial!! ¡¡Jajaja!! ¡¡Jasper esta todo mojado!! ¡¡No puedo creer que hayas echo eso!! ¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡¡¡Eso es increíble!! —Emmett, que era el único que estaba de verdad riéndose, ya que todos ahora estaban en silencio.

— Por lo visto hasta los vampiros dizque más "experimentados" caen en las más estúpidas bromas—profesé a mi hermano, que estaba ya atragantándose con su saliva de tanta risa.

—Ya basta Emm, Jasper esta realmente enfadado—dijo Rosalie, que estaba bastante nerviosa—. Bella, te recomendaría que dejes de comportarte de manera infantil. Yo te aconsejaría que…

Rose no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un enfadado vampiro todo empapado venía en dirección de nosotros.

—Oh, oh—dijo Renesmee, escogiéndose atrás mió.

—No te preocupes Ness, yo te protegeré. —escuché la voz de Nahuel, al costado de Edward.

—Seguro mitad herbívoro, Ness sabe que quien la defenderá seré yo. —oí la voz de Jacob, delante de Alice.

—Hasta sueñas, a Ness le gustaría que quién la salvase sea yo—le contestó Nahuel.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que están pelando y diciendo estupideces? —los regañó Rosalie.

—Basta los dos, maldita sea, Jasper va a atacarme a mí y a Emmett, así que ninguno va a tener que hacer de salvador de mi hija—interrumpí su discusión—.Vayan a hacerse los héroes en otro lado.

Los dos muchachos estaban peleándose por mi hija otra vez. La situación no era agradable, ya que Jacob era quien amaba realmente a Ness, y ella a él, pero Nahuel era tan dulce, tan gentil y había dejado a su familia solo para estar con nosotros que a veces era difícil ver que sucedería. Ness amaba a Jacob, pero sentía un gran afecto para con Nahuel. Esto la había echo llorar varias veces, había provocado que Jacob se marchara en muchas situaciones, y había echo que los dos jóvenes hayan tenido diversas peleas y disputas en las que cada vez lograban aumentar el dolor de mi hija. Ella estaba segura de su amor por Jacob, pero Nahuel a pesar de saberlo, seguía insistiendo. Eso en realidad me hacía acordar a alguien…

Pero volviendo al problema…

Todo ocurrió en un segundo: antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda articular palabra, se escuchó un sonido seco y metálico. Jasper había atacado a Emmett, haciéndolo volar hasta el bosque. Aunque antes de que Jazz pueda atacarme Emmett apareció atrás y mandó a Jasper disparado contra la casa. Por suerte pasó por el costado, sin hacerle el menor rasguño, para alivio de Esme, que cuando había visto volar a Jasper, había dejado de respirar. Yo no quería quedarme atrás y dejarle la diversión solo a Emmett, así que me uní a él. Ahora había aprendido cuan divertido era pelear contra ellos y entendía a Emmett. A Edward esto no le causaba nada de gracia, ya que él pensaba que iba a madurar más siendo vampiro, cosa que no sucedió y que para colmo se revertió. Ya que ahora me sentía más segura, y por lo tanto, más dispuesta a hacer estupideces.

Jasper corrió hacia mí y empezó a tirarme golpes con sus puños y yo ágilmente los esquivaba. Esta pelea casi siempre era la misma, y recuerdo que Jacob decía que parecía un dibujo animado japonés, nombre que en ese momento no recordaba. Este comentario siempre llevaba a una discusión de cuan inmaduro era al seguir viendo esos programas de televisión, aunque Ness siempre lo defendía diciendo que para ella era "adorable y tierno".

Pero volviendo al tema, Jasper cada vez se sentía más enfadado, hasta que en una risita que solté me distraje, provocando que este aproveche y de un golpe en mi rostro me mandara a volar hasta el lago llevándome a Emmett que estaba atrás mío a punto de atacar por sorpresa a Jasper.

Emmett cayó al agua de una, pero yo estaba haciendo equilibrio en una roca para no caer, lástima que Emmett salió de atrás y me llevó consigo a las aguas. Al salir, nos reímos a las carcajadas, y luego nos dirigimos a Jasper.

—Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor—dijimos al mismo tiempo con una mirada amenazadora para Jazz.

Jasper se tronó los dedos.

—Una venganza bien planeada.

De repente, Edward, Alice y Rosalie intervinieron, cada uno atrapó por atrás a su respectiva pareja tratando de calmarnos. Emmett y yo sabíamos que no íbamos a poder seguir, así que no nos resistimos, solo gruñimos decepcionados. Al contrario de Jasper, empezó a gruñir por lo bajo y a forcejear con Alice. Tardó un par de segundos calmarlo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo vengarme? —le replicó Jasper a Alice, una vez que estuvo seco y que todos nos encontramos adentro.

—No dejaré que le hagas ni el menor daño a Bella ¿Entiendes? Y tampoco que tú también te lastimes. —Le reprochó.

—No te preocupes por mí, si fuera mi decisión ya estaríamos peleando allá afuera —dije—. Pero lamentablemente, tres vampiros aguafiestas se metieron en lo más divertido de nuestra pelea. Hacía mucho que no me divertía así y mi amado esposo, que lo sabía, interrumpió mi momento —Murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que Edward, Rose y Alice me escuchasen.

—Bella, entrenas todos los días ¿no basta con eso? Es imposible que permita que lastimes a Jazz, Bella, ni tampoco quiero quedar viudo a tan temprana edad. Tengo 17 años, cariño, y tampoco que Ness quede huérfana de madre… ¿No querrías que luego quede huérfana de padre y debamos dejarla en adopción eh? Mira que los Vulturi todavía están un poco enfadados y no creo que les haga gracia perder a dos vampiros con dones "maravilloso" y esta vez no se harán de rogar cuando les pida el favorcito—Me bromeó Edward, aunque eso me irritó más. Odiaba que pensara que yo era más débil que Jasper.

—Si como no—dije sarcásticamente, tratando inútilmente de no sonreír a su ironía de los 17 años y de lo de quedar "viudo" —. La próxima vez que te metas en mis peleas seré yo la que te mande al otro mundo, aunque signifique que cinco minutos después yo iría tras de ti.

Emmett se reía desde la otra punta de la sala, abrazado a Rosalie. Carlisle solo sonreía junto a Esme, que estaba a su lado, pintando en un pedazo de madera, una hermosa flor azul. Edward me tenía agarrada de la cintura, mientras yo sostenía su mano, Nessie estaba en la otra punta, jugando al ajedrez con Nahuel y Jacob y Alice estaba acurrucada en las piernas de Jasper, que acariciaba su pelo, sentados en el último peldaño de la escalera. La escena era muy bella, parecía un cuadro familiar antiguo, donde ahora yo también era parte. La vida de vampiro, aunque Edward me la había pintado de una manera fea, era genial. Ahora tenía a mi propia familia. Los hermanos que nunca pude tener, unos padres más dulces que la miel, y un esposo y una hija adorables.

Todo era perfecto para mí. Una vida inmortal que duraría para siempre. Para siempre. Junto a mi familia ¿Qué más podría pedir? Quizá unos nietos, pero creo que la idea de ser abuela era patética, mi hija apenas tenía 10 años

Oh Diablos ¿Qué hacía pensando eso?

Sacudí la cabeza, quitándome esos pensamientos, cuando en ese momento sentí que la respiración de Alice se paraba, Jacob empezaba a enfadarse y que Edward se estremecía y empezaba a gruñir.

—Oh, no, no lo harás…—Jacob levantándose de un salto.

—Lo hará, o mejor dicho, lo intentará—dijeron Alice y Edward molestos.

—No si lo impido, Alice ¿cuando quiere hacerlo? —Edward mirando a la pequeña Alice, que ahora estaba yendo hacia el rincón en donde estaba Ness.

—No es necesario Ed, eso lo puedo solucionar yo—dijo Alice, acechando a Nahuel—. Sin piernas no llegará lejos.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —inquirí, molesta, ya que odiaba este tipo de peleas, en donde Edward y Alice eran los únicos que sabían lo que sucedía.

— ¿Pero que tiene de malo? —dijo Nahuel, aterrorizado mirando a Edward y a Alice que le mantenían una mirada fija y fría, digna de una película de terror de vampiros asesinos.

—Si quieres seguir viviendo, no lo harás, no te llevarás a Renesmee a ningún sitio. ¿Me entendiste? —dijo Alice, levantando a Nahuel del cuello.

— ¿¡Como!? ¿¡A donde querías llevarte a mi hija!? —grité, mientras me paraba rápidamente y en menos de un segundo, junto a toda la familia estábamos rodeando al pequeño.

—Yo…yo este… Bueno, quería…que bueno, ahora que tía Huilen…habló con mis abuelos…quizás… llevar a Nessie a mi pueblo, a visitar… solo eso…no es tan malo…era por…su cumpleaños, ya saben…—contestó, atemorizado al verse rodeado de vampiros a punto de despedazarlo.

— ¿¡¡TAN MALO!!? ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!! ¡¡RENESMEE NO SE IRÁ CONTIGO A NINGUN LADO!! ¿¡A QUE TE CREES QUE VINIMOS?! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE ESTAREMOS DOS SEMANAS LEJOS DE MI HIJA AQUÍ SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN, SOLO POR QUE A UN INÚTIL MUCHACHO ESTÚPIDO SE LA HA LLEVADO!? ¡¡TE VOY A….!!—estallé, no iba permitir que un muchacho se lleve a MI hija a ningún lado. De repente su cuello empezó a atraerme, la sed atrasada empezó a arder en mi garganta, iba a matarlo, si no me controlaba iba a sacarle pedazo por pedazo, lo iba a disfrutar. El típico hierro metálico de sed atravesó mi garganta, haciendo que pierda cada vez más el sentido de la lógica y sacando mi salvajismo a todo dar. Además, el hecho de que Jasper tratada inútilmente de controlarme y calmarme, me irritaba aún más.

Lamentablemente, Edward me tomo por la cintura impidiendo que lo atacase. A pesar de todo mi entrenamiento, aún no había logrado contenerme cuando algo me molestaba demasiado, y esto, era demasiado.

—Ya Bella, no explotes, no lo hará, no lo dejaré por nada del mundo, además ella no quiere ir, y Jake no iba a dejarlo…—me susurró al oído, calmando a la bestia que aparte de estar sedienta, acababa de ser atacada a su punto débil.

—Bella, me conoces demasiado como para saber que no voy a dejar que ella se aleje de mí—agregó Jacob, cubriendo a Renesmee—. No lo voy a dejar, te lo aseguro.

—Más le vale…—murmuré tratando de apaciguarme.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Ya estás bien? —inquirió mi hija, asomando su cabeza detrás de Jacob. En el segundo en que me había enfadado, ella se había escondido detrás de Jake.

—Lo lamento hija… No supe controlarme… ya está bien. Jasper me está ayudando a controlarme.

Efectivamente, luego de lo que había dicho Edward, Jasper estaba tratando de calmar a todos, que la sorpresa también había provocado algunos rastros de enfado en algunos, aunque no tanto como a mí. Para la mala suerte de Emmett, que estaba feliz por luchar.

—Maldito seas Jasper…—le refunfuñó Emmett—. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

—He, ahí, mi venganza. ¡Viva la Vendetta! —le contestó Jazz, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Si había alguna manera de hacer enfadar a Emmett, era calmándolo cuando estaba ansioso por pelear y más en este momento, ya que Emmett le guardaba un gran rencor a Nahuel, por que se había encariñado demasiado con Jacob (entrenaban juntos siempre) y no le gustaba que siempre esté luchando con él para ganar el cariño de Ness.

Todos rieron, menos Nahuel, que seguía en el aire, sostenido del cuello de su camisa, por Alice.

—Alice, ¿podrías soltar ya a Nahuel? —le preguntó Nessie a Alice, que al terminar su pregunta, lo soltó.

— ¿Ves lo que causas inepto? —escuché que Jacob le decía en un susurro a Nahuel.

—Ya te dije que me gustaría que me digas "Tía Alice", aunque no lo harás ¿Verdad? —dijo Alice soltando a Nahuel, que cayó al piso.

—No me gusta decirte así—contestó Renesmee con una bella sonrisa.

—Como quieras…pero sé que algún día lo harás…—Le dijo Alice, yéndose de la mano de Jasper, hasta donde habían estado hacia 5 minutos.

—Ehm… ¿Nahuel? Mira, yo… no quiero irme contigo—este suspiró lamentándose—, lo siento tanto, pero tú sabes, no puedo, ni quiero alejarme de Jacob—todos gruñeron y Jacob sonrió de manera triunfante—, ni de mi familia, no se enfaden, bueno, pero volviendo a lo que quería decirte, no lo deseo, quiero pasar mi cumpleaños aquí, con mi abuelo Charlie ya que hace mucho que no lo veo y no han pasado ni 3 días que llegamos aquí, debes entenderlo por favor, además…¿no era por eso que vinimos? Para pasar mi cumpleaños con Charlie y Sue…—terminó su explicación Ness.

Nahuel miró a Renesmee con mirada de perro regañado.

—Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es…—dijo Ness.

El muchacho suspiró, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa con sus manos.

—Esta bien Nessie, era solo…una idea… Yo, yo lo siento a todos…—agregó mirándonos—. Este…me iré a cazar ¿si? Necesito aire…—musitó y antes de que alguien pueda añadir algo más, se marchó.

Todos los presentes se relajaron y volvieron a sus actividades, excepto Edward, Jacob, Ness y yo.

—Iré con él—dijo Edward, y luego de mi señal de aprobación, salió.

Renesmee suspiró agobiada.

—Me gustaría saber por qué las cosas son de esta manera— dijo mirando al suelo.

—Y a mi me gustaría tener esa respuesta, con tal de hacerte feliz—le contestó dulcemente Jacob.

—Gracias Jacob—comentó tomando su mano—. Yo…yo…necesito estar sola —me dijo Ness mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Ve—susurré.

Ella asintió y a continuación salio de la casa velozmente.

Miré al suelo y suspiré… Empecé a pensar que Nahuel en realidad era una gran molestia para toda la familia, a pesar de ser tan querido como su mejor amigo por Renesmee. Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraban con los de Jacob, ellos tenían una rara mezcla de dolor, tristeza, odio, resentimiento, y finalmente curiosidad.

— ¿Ella va a donde creo que irá? —me susurró, tan despacio para que solo yo pueda escucharlo.

—Es lo más probable—asentí—, quizás, debería…

—Hazlo—me interrumpió—, yo iré a ver a mi padre. Billy estará feliz de recibir mi visita. Quizá le alegre el día a mi viejo, pobre, me dijeron que está más solitario que nunca...

—Está bien—volví a asentir—. Pero muchachito, te quiero aquí a más tardar las 9 ¿eh? —bromeé, tratando de levantar su ánimo.

Luego de dedicarme una sonrisa poco convincente y forzada, se marchó. Yo sabía que estaba herido, no por él, sino por ver a Renesmee así. Él detestaba con todo su corazón ver a mi hija mal, él solo quería verla feliz y había llegado a odiarse a si mismo por el hecho de existir. No podía alejarse de ella, aunque en varias ocasiones lo había intentado, sin lograrlo. Y Renesmee tampoco podía vivir sin él, pero Nahuel… ella lo quería como a su mejor amigo, y aunque Nahuel era tan insistente… Yo podía entenderla, sabía lo que se siente estar en esa situación, y sabía, por sobretodo, que aunque le cueste, ella iba a elegir a Jacob. Así como yo estuve en esa situación una vez, ella tenía sus sentimientos en claro. No podía dejarla sola en este momento, así que fui hasta ella.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, salí de la casa.


	3. La huida Parte 2

Cuando necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde llorar, ella iba a un lugar echo para la tranquilidad, en donde yo y su padre habíamos vivido tantos momentos felices… Nuestro prado.

Ella no había sabido de la existencia de ese lugar, hasta que un día, en nuestra búsqueda de flores para Navidad, la llevé hasta allí buscando las perfectas para Sue y Charlie. Como ese lugar era tan pacífico, tan tranquilo y tan aplacador de dolor, desde ese día, cuando ella necesita pensar, va hasta allí y es su escondite, que solamente Edward, Jacob y yo conocemos.

En ese lugar, fue en donde le conté nuestra historia de amor, el amor peligroso que habíamos vivido con Edward, que ahora, era uno de esos finales de cuento, "felices para siempre", aunque no era el fin, sino un nuevo comienzo. Lo único que había omitido, era lo de Jacob. No quería lastimarla, ni generar desconfianza entre nosotras, por habernos enamorado del mismo hombre. Pero sabía que este era el día en que finalmente iba a confesar todo, el día en que mi hija iba a poder entender por completo mis sentimientos y aclararlos, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que ella se enfadase conmigo, debía decírselo.

Llegué hasta allí en poco tiempo y como yo intuía, ella estaba sentada en la sombra de uno de los árboles llorando. Pude reconocer perfectamente a ese árbol, el más grande, el más frondoso, el más bello de todos los bosques que haya conocido. El árbol en donde un día, ella y Jacob habían dibujado un corazón y habían puesto sus nombres, en señal de un amor inmortal.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me senté a su lado. Ness posó su cabeza en mis piernas y siguió llorando. No quería fastidiarla con ningún sermón ni nada que la haga molestar más, así que me dediqué a permanecer en silencio y esperar a que ella comience a hablar. Luego de unos 15 minutos lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué simplemente no…no se va… o desiste de seguir tratando de conquistarme? ¿Acaso no entiende que amo a Jacob? ¿Le gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué lo hace? No lo entiendo… ¡Me dice que me ama y lo único que hace es lastimarme! En cambio Jacob… el solo quiere lo mejor para mi… ya habló conmigo ciento de veces, acerca de esto… y me dijo que cuando yo lo desee el podía marcharse y no volver… con tal de hacerme feliz….

—Y tú… ¿quieres? —inquirí, aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que se vaya! ¡No resistiría que se marchara! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—me dijo, exaltada y mirándome a los ojos.

La miré detenidamente, miré sus bellos ojos, mis ojos marrones, en el cuerpo del ángel más bello que Dios haya mandado a mi vida, a mi existencia. Sabía su respuesta, sabía sus sentimientos, y no era necesario que me cuente lo que sentía con su don, no eran necesarias palabras, no era necesario nada de nada para saber de su infinito amor por Jake.

—Mamá, de solo pensar en que él se marchase, de solo imaginar que no lo volvería a ver en mi vida, un hueco, más bien, un agujero negro se hace en mi pecho, y sinceramente no creo que si él lo haría, lograría sobrevivir.

—Solo quería saber tu opinión… Trataba de…

—Entenderme—dijo con voz aburrida.

—Ness, yo…hay algo que nunca te dije…—dije, sabiendo que al fin había llegado el momento de confesar todo, de que ella entienda mis sentimientos, y de que al fin podamos ser una familia sin ningún secreto.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó, ya no exaltada, más bien preocupada.

—Yo, un par de años antes de que tú nacieras…tuve un corto… un corto romance con Jacob.

— ¿Cómo? No… Per…pero… ¿Qué? No, ¿tú? ¿y Jake? —preguntó confundida y extrañada.

—Solo escucha…

Así fue como le conté la historia. Desde que conocí a Edward, hasta el momento en que volvimos a casa después de haber hablado con los Vulturi y evitar la guerra que se avecinaba, de la cual ella tenía algunos recuerdos. No omití ningún detalle, la conté como yo recordaba, tuve que esforzarme mucho ya que mis recuerdos humanos ya no eran tan claros. Ella escuchó tranquilamente, otra vez recostada en mis piernas, de vez en cuando, en alguna parte que la hiciera sentir molesta, daba uno o dos gruñidos y se estremecía.

La historia de Edward, la sabía, a medias, pero la sabía. Le conté con pelos y señales, hasta haciendo algún que otro monólogo de lo que decíamos. Ella debía saber todo, aunque no me lo perdonara luego.

Cuando terminé, se sentó, mantuvo su mirada fija en algún punto invisible y me dijo:

— ¿Tú…tú amabas a Jake? ¿Jacob se había enamorado de ti? Es que no… no puedo entender…

—Si, eso creo, al menos, pero no como tú, ni como él te ama a ti. —le contesté, rogando que eso la calme y borre algún tipo de ira contra mí.

—Y… ¿papá?

—Tu padre sabía lo confundida que estaba y a pesar de eso, estaba seguro de mi amor por él. No desconfió en ningún momento de mí, y no se equivocó, ya que gracias a eso te tenemos a ti, cariño. Además él le está completamente agradecido a Jacob por el hecho de que él fue el que me mantuvo con vida cuando él se marchó, sino fuera por eso, Jake no podría ni acercarse 5 centímetros a ti, ni le permitiría viajar con nosotros. Yo ya he intentado varias veces hacerle entender que eso ya pasó, que él no es el único culpable, fui yo la que para no sentir el dolor y enfrentarlo me enterré en ese mar de depresión y ausentismo. Fui yo, la que como tú has dicho, creé un hueco en mi corazón. Pero sabes como es Edward.

Ness me miró confundida.

—Hija, yo pude sentir lo mismo que tú, lo mismo. Por un lado tenía al amor de mi vida, a aquel ser que tanto me llenaba de amor, pero un ser que se había marchado de mi vida, quizás para siempre; y por el otro, a mi mejor amigo, el hombre que había logrado sacarme una sonrisa después de casi 5 meses de desaparición, de haber sido un fantasma en pena andante. —musité, mirándola a los ojos.

—Mmm… o sea que estuviste en mi misma situación ¿verdad? —me dijo ella, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Exactamente—asentí.

—O sea que me… ¿entiendes? —inquirió.

—Exactamente—repetí, y sonreí.

—Gracias mamá—me dijo y luego de un cariñoso abrazo de oso volvió a acostarse en mis piernas.

—Espero que esto no cambie esta mágica relación que tengo contigo hija, si te lo dije es para que ya no haya más secretos entre nosotras. Sinceramente temía que te enfadaras por decírtelo recién, pero estaba esperando algún momento propicio—agregué acariciando su cabeza.

—No mami, nada de eso y aún más, ahora sé que puedo confiar en alguien que pasó lo mismo que yo y al final fue feliz. Estoy segura que luego de lo que acabas de contar seremos más unidas y estaré más dispuesta a amar Jacob con todo mi corazón y a luchar por su amor. Y lo que más me hace sentir mejor es que cada vez me siento más parecida a ti... pasamos lo mismo, vivimos cosas idénticas, y espero que mi cuento de hadas tenga el mismo final que el tuyo—contestó.

Luego de esa charla empezamos a hablar de otras cosas, sus amigas, chicos… de todo. Me contó todos los problemas que tenía en la secundaria, bueno, algunas cosas que no entendía me las mostraba, con su maravilloso don.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Ness había dejado de usar su poder. Decía que era especial, pero que no lo necesitaba, al menos en ocasiones.

Era increíble la manera de pensar de mi hija, de una niña de 10 años con el cuerpo de una joven quinceañera. Ness ya estaba en la secundaria, en 3º año. Cada vez que nos cambiábamos a otro lugar cada 3 años, ya que Ness crecía más rápido, debíamos hacerla saltear un par de años al inscribirla en nuevos lugares. A pesar de todo, Ness solamente tenía solo 3 amigos de verdad, dos muchachas de cuando estuvo en 7º grado y su compañero de curso. Las chicas son gemelas que le envían cartas cada dos semanas y de vez en cuando, en las vacaciones, la llevamos a su casa para que pasen tiempo juntas. Como las dos jóvenes son altas, ella podía pasar inadvertida por una adolescente de 15 años. Una cosa que habíamos inventado es que ella era superdotada y por eso la salteábamos. El joven era también un vampiro. Había sido bastante extraño que también hayamos encontrado vampiros en ese lugar, era una familia compuesta por una madre y tres chicos, Adam, el amigo de mi hija, Teresa, la hermana de este de 17 años y Steban, el gemelo de esta. Los tres son hermanos biológicos provenientes de Gran Bretaña que cuando en 1939 Alemania invadió Polonia, decidieron huir, sabiendo la catástrofe que se avecinaba y por haber quedado huérfanos, lastimosamente fueron atrapados por alemanes Nazis y golpeados hasta estar agonizando. Fue su suerte que luego de que estuvieran por matarlos los hayan tirado a un acantilado en donde se encontraba Sara, su madre y creadora, y ella los haya salvado de caer hacia el abismo. Luego de acabar con los militares ella los transformó y desde ese día son una familia. Adam y Renesmee se llevaban bastante bien y nosotros con su familia también. Al igual que nosotros eran "vegetarianos" y habíamos compartido varios días de caza juntos. Ellos nos respetaban y admiraban por todo lo que habíamos vivido y nosotros a ellos por lo mismo. Además del hecho de que nos sentíamos identificados por ser una familia de vampiros que lograban vivir en paz y armonía.

También hablamos del hecho de que todas sus compañeras estaban enamoradas de Jasper, su guapísimo "tío", de Edward su bello "papá adoptivo" y de sus compañeros que estaban ilusionados con Alice, Rose y lamentablemente yo. No podía creerlo, unos simples muchachos enamorados de tres peligrosas vampiros. De seguro que si sabrían que somos en verdad, en vez de amarnos nos temerían como al mismísimo Satanás. Lo más divertido fue enterarme que su profesor de Ciencias Biológicas estaba secretamente enamorado de Esme. Renesmee prefirió mostrarme los recuerdos y no pude evitar reír tanto que casi me atragantaba con mi saliva.

Evadimos el tema Jacob-Nahuel y estuvimos ahí por 4 horas. Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidimos ir a casa. Ya era tarde y ella estaba un poco cansada. Al día siguiente se marcharía a dormir a la casa de Charlie y en casa tenía unas maletas que preparar.

Fue entonces, que luego de hacer unos pasos, sentí una pequeña pizca de un olor conocido.

—Ness, adelántate, ¿si? Creo que dejé algo en el árbol.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego de darle un beso volví hasta el árbol. Allí, parado y mirando frente al árbol estaba Jacob. Al acercarme vi que con su mano acariciaba las letras "R + J" del corazón dibujado en la corteza.

—Bella…—dijo este al verme llegar.

—No te preocupes, todo marchará bien—comenté acariciando su rostro.

—Le dijiste la verdad… y tengo miedo de que ella quizá…quizá se enfade conmigo, por habérselo ocultado—acotó tristemente.

—Jacob Black, ella te ama. ¿Como se va a enfadar contigo por algo que sucedió hace más de diez años? Ella ni siquiera existía, no seas estúpido, por favor…

—Quizá sea feliz con ese tipo—agregó mirando a otro lado.

—Jake, Jake, mírame—dije, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos—, Renesmee está completamente enamorada de ti ¿lo entiendes? Te ama demasiado, no dejes que Nahuel te gane, no le dejes el paso libre. El lobito que conozco y al cual siempre le guardé mucho cariño no se comporta así. ¿Está bien?

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro del licántropo y luego de secársela rápidamente asintió.

—Me voy, me está esperando, hablaremos en la casa.

Me levanté y salí de allí, Ness me esperaba pacientemente sentada en una roca.

—Preferí esperarte, disfruto más a este paisaje cuando estoy con personas a las que amo.

—Bien, yo también te amo, hija.

Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia abajo.

Cuando llegamos Esme estaba junto a Alice viendo una revista de vestidos de moda, Emmett estaba recostado en las piernas de Rosalie, en el sillón, y Jasper, Edward y Carlisle estaban organizando cuando íbamos a ir de caza.

Al entrar a la casa, Ness se acercó a Esme y a Alice y se unió a ellas mirando la revista. Fui hasta Edward y al sentarme a su lado, Rosalie preguntó:

— ¿Y el perrucho?

—Aquí estoy—dijo Jacob entrando a la casa.

Renesmee se levantó rápido y fue hasta él corriendo, lo abrazó y lo besó al instante, hecho que hizo que todos gruñeran.

—Rogaría que no vuelvan a besarse en frente mío, a no ser que Jake desee quedarse sin sus amiguitos—gruñó Jasper mostrando los dientes.

Jacob río y posó sus manos allí.

— ¡Mis hijos! —contestó en broma.

Todos rieron y Renesmee se sonrojó.

—Lo lamento, es que no me pude contener—dijo apenada.

—Pues yo no lo siento, no se que te pasa, pero creo que me está empezando a gustar que no te contengas—comentó Jake abrazándola por la cintura.

Ness se puso más colorada aún.

— ¿Podemos hablar? A solas—le preguntó.

—Claro vida mía, lo que tú quieras—contestó Jake—. Edward, me secuestro un rato a tu hija, volverá sana y salva dentro de una o dos horas ¿se puede?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y la parejita salio.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Le conté lo que sucedió con Jacob hace años—respondí.

Edward entendió.

—Jacob pensaba que ella se iba a enfadar, pero por la reacción que tuvo al verlo llegar, no dudo que con lo que sabe ahora, lo ama más. Sinceramente dudo en que lo haga por que quiera competir contigo...

— ¡Edward! —lo regañé.

—Era broma, amor—luego de eso, me dio un dulce beso.

Segundos después, Nahuel llegó.

—Hola. ¿Dónde esta Ness? —me preguntó entrando a la casa con un ramo de flores silvestres, de seguro para Ness.

—Se fue con Jacob, volverá enseguida—respondió Carlisle.

—Si le vas a traer flores a Ness, será mejor que elijas más bonitas muchacho. Con esas ramitas secas no lograrás nada—dijo fríamente Rosalie.

—Señorita Bella ¿puedo hablar con Usted unos segundos, afuera? Prometo que no será mucho tiempo—preguntó, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Rose.

Mi hermana gruñó al verse ignorada.

—Vamos Rose, a mí me parecen lindas, y sé que a Ness le gustarán ¿verdad? —comentó Esme.

Asentí con la cabeza y tuve que cortar el beso apasionado que estaba dándome con Edward. Él gruñó.

—No te enojes, la seguiremos más tarde—murmuré.

—Más te vale—dijo y luego de un beso rápido, me soltó.

—Nada mal— le sonreí y me di la vuelta para mirar las flores de Nahuel—. Ness y yo adoramos las cosas naturales, así que no te preocupes Nahuel, le van a gustar, al menos a mí me gustan—contesté, mientras me paraba y salía de la casa junto al muchacho.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el lago, él se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

—Lamento las molestias. De veras, lamento lo ocurrido hace rato, nunca pensé que le llegara a molestar tanto. De veras, no se imagina cuanto lo siento—dijo este, apenado.

Me sorprendí ante su disculpa, no esperaba que me las pidiese. Estos eran unos de los pocos momentos en que Nahuel me parecía un buen muchacho.

—Está bien. Lamento haberte asustado, soy demasiado explosiva, debí haberme controlado un poco—contesté.

Nahuel sonrió y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio un poco incómodo.

—Bien, regresemos. Ah, y no le hagas caso a Rosalie, las flores que le trajiste a Ness son bonitas, vas a mostrarme de donde las sacaste, por que voy a decirle a Edward que me traiga algunas. Sus rosas son lindas, pero creo que ya tengo demasiadas, y unas silvestres me caerían bien—rompí el silencio. Edward me regalaba rosas rojas casi siempre, o un ramo, o una rosa sola todos los días.

Nahuel río.

—Es que… las rosas no son para Ness, son para usted. Las corté por que sabía que le gustarían—explicó Nahuel.

Me confundí.

—Bien, lo que sucede es que… bueno, yo siempre la vi a usted como la madre que no tuve, y hoy me sentí muy mal al hacerla enfadar. Por eso le traje estas, para redimir mi comportamiento—agregó poniendo las flores en mis manos.

Entendí al muchacho, así que solo las tomé, posé mi brazo en su hombro y volvimos a casa.

Jacob y mi hija aún no habían llegado, así que Nahuel se fue a su habitación a dormir un rato. Casi todos seguían con sus actividades, salvo Carlisle y Jasper que se habían ido al despacho del primero a charlar, y Edward que estaba tocando el piano, fui directamente hacia él y me acurruqué a su lado, mientras tocaba mi nana.

Cuando terminó de tocar, me abrazó.

— ¿Qué quería Nahuel? —preguntó curioso.

—Soy yo o alguien aquí esta celoso—respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Nahuel? ¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y lo besé.

—Solo quería pedirme perdón. Dijo que lamentaba haberme hecho enfadar, para él yo fui la madre que el no tuvo y bueno, me regalo las flores… ¿pero por que preguntas? Si ya lo sabías…—contesté entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo acusadoramente—. Debiste haberle leído la mente, a mi no me engañas.

Edward río y me abrazó más fuerte.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría que pasáramos la noche en la casa? Como Ness duerme aquí, ha pasado bastante tiempo que no disfruto una noche con mi mujer…—comentó dulcemente. Una de las cosas que más amaba de él, era su forma de decirme las cosas, a su manera, dulce y sin ningún rastro de esas vulgaridades con las que a veces se dirigía Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza, y antes de que pueda responder, me tomó en sus brazos como una pareja de recién casados y me llevó hasta la puerta.

—No dejen que Ness vaya a nuestra casa, que duerma aquí, la veremos mañana por la mañana—dijo Edward antes de salir.

— ¡Que tengan buena pelea! —gritó Emmett cuando nos marchamos. Sonreí y pensé que justo había pensado en lo correcto.

Reí y besé a Edward.


	4. La huida Parte 3

A la mañana siguiente, ni bien fueron las 10 de la mañana Edward y yo nos levantamos.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo—me susurró en el oído mientras me abrazaba por atrás.

—Yo te amo más—respondí, dándome la vuelta y besándolo.

—Sigue haciendo eso y creo que volveremos a lo que sucedió anoche. Mira que te tengo en mis brazos, y para colmo desnuda. No tientes al lobo por que el lobo va a atacar y no te voy a dejar escapar mi dulce oveja.

Sonreí.

—Ness nos espera, y Emmett debe de haber preparado todas las bromas que su cerebro le haya dictado, así que lobito, no se que se le va a tener que ocurrir, pero amansa a la bestia y se cambia, por que nuestra hija nos necesita—contesté abrazándolo.

—Está bien. Pero a la noche no te salvas, mira que Ness estará en casa de Charlie—agregó soltándome y yéndose.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunté.

—A darme una ducha de agua muy, muy fría.

Reí. Aproveché que se había marchado y me cambié de ropa, le llevé su ropa a Edward y salimos de casa a ver a Ness.

En casa no había casi nadie. Carlisle estudiaba, Esme y Rosalie habían salido de compras a Seattle, Alice y Jasper habían ido a pasear y Emmett estaba entrenado con Jacob mientras mi hija los miraba, haciendo porras por Jake.

Cuando llegamos, se paró rápidamente y fue a abrazarnos.

—Alguien se levantó alegremente esta mañana ¿verdad? —dije, besando a Ness.

—Es que alguien me despertó con un beso, me llevó el desayuno a la cama, y me regaló un bonito ramo de flores. Ese alguien está muy cariñoso conmigo y eso me hace tan feliz—contestó.

Miré de reojo a Jacob y el me guiñó un ojo.

—Bella, ¿destruiste la casa anoche? Creo que Edward estaba bastante contenido y tú también, pobres animalitos del bosque, vas a tenerle que pagarles terapia—dijo Emmett divertido

—Cállate, no hables así delante de mi hija—contesté riendo.

—Emmett, creo que te superé. No soy tan estúpido como para no saber que anoche fuiste a espiarnos con Jasper—agregó Edward.

— ¿EH? —pregunté curiosa.

—Tus hermanos apostaron a que no superaba el incendio que hacen ellos, y por lo que pasó anoche, creo que nunca van a alcanzarnos, así que Emmett, el dinero—contestó estirando su mano.

—Ahí tienes, pero no te preocupes, que solo por que el alumno supere al maestro, no significa que el maestro no pueda renacer—dijo pícaramente mi grandulón hermano, tirándole una bolsita con monedas.

— ¿Así que apostando con "eso"? —dije molesta dirigiéndome a mi esposo.

—Es para el futuro de nuestra hija—se argumentó divertido.

—No te imaginas como quedó Jasper, parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba cuando sentía los temblores y los gritos de Bella. Alice se lo llevó a un psicólogo—río Emmett.

"¡Nooo!"

¡Que vergüenza! ¡Malditos sean mis hermanos! ¿Como van a espiarme? ¡Voy a matarlos!

—Ah, mamá… ¿podríamos ir al prado? —inquirió Renesmee dándose cuenta de que en instante Emmett y Edward iban a pasar a mejor vida.

— ¿Al prado? Claro, pero ¿que necesitas? —pregunté curiosa, tratando de calmarme.

—Me gustaría regalarle a la abuela Sue unas flores, y las que hay allí son hermosas, la idea me la dio Jake—argumentó mi niña.

—Bien, como quieras. Ed, volveré más tarde, y no sabes lo que voy a hacerte, no te imaginas el castigo que tendré listo para ti y Emmett, no les perdonaré que hayan apostado eso—dije besando a mi esposo—. Jasper me va a ayudar, le va a encantar que pueda vengarse de Emmett.

—Está bien, que se diviertan—respondió este—. Voy a esperarte ansioso a ver que castigo me darás—agregó pícaramente.

—Un año de abstinencia—contesté de manera cortante, mientras Emmett gritaba "golpe bajo" y se reía a las carcajadas y Edward abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

Ness se despidió de Jacob alegremente, pero este parecía que de despidiese como si nunca más la vería. Antes de marcharnos, Jake me llamó y me susurró:

—Cuídala mucho.

No se por qué, pero esas palabras solo tenían un significado para mí. Luego de afirmar, me marché.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde preparando un gran y hermoso ramo de flores silvestres para Sue, traté de olvidarme de las palabras de Jacob, para no preocupar a Renesmee, pero fue inútil, ya que recibí varias preguntas sobre como me sentía, por parte de ella. Al final de la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, decidimos volver.

Al llegar vi que Edward estaba tocando el piano, rodeado de Esme, Alice y Carlisle. Rosalie se acomodaba el pelo frente a un pequeño espejo y Jasper y Emmett jugaban a las vencidas en una caja de acero (cortesía de Carlisle, para evitar que rompieran las rocas del patio o algún mueble de la casa de Esme), Nahuel estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de béisbol.

Pude sentir que entre Edward y Alice había un lazo de misterio que los envolvía. Algo que los inquietaba, algo que sabía perfectamente que iba a tener que ser sabido por mí. El peor temor que pude sentir en mi existencia.

Luego de que Nahuel saludara a Ness con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me percaté de que Jacob no se encontraba en casa. Ness también lo hizo.

— ¿Y Jacob? —preguntó, tratando inútilmente de evitar que se notase el tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Esta noche se quedará con Billy, quiere pasar tiempo con su padre, o al menos eso dijo—le contestó Rosalie, que al contrario que Nessie, no trataba de ocultar, no la preocupación, sino la alegría de tener a Jacob lejos de ella.

Ness miró a todos lados y por último a Nahuel.

—Hummm…—gruñó Ness—. Por eso tan feliz ¿No Nahuel?

— ¿Y por qué más podría ser? —le preguntó, divertido Nahuel.

Renesmee miró al suelo, puso su dedo en su labio inferior y rió minuciosamente.

—Pues, quizás por el hecho de que a pesar de eso, esta noche y los días que restan estaré con mi abuelo Charlie en su casa, y bueno… Mamá, Papá y los otros no van a permitir que salgas de aquí para verme. Sea como sea saldrás perdiendo. Mi abuelo no te conoce, y no le va a agradar recibir visitas desconocidas, además tiene un lindo artefacto que por si no conocías se llama "Arma" y lastima a la gente… y bueno, Jacob es un viejo amigo de la familia, podrá verme cuando se le plazca… No sé... ¡Ah! Quizá pueda convencer a mi abuelito de invitar a dormir a Jacob a casa… y ¿Qué dices? ¿Sigues feliz? —dijo, con un tono de malicia en su voz mientras subíamos las escaleras.

El pequeño rostro de Nahuel empalideció mientras Emmett soltaba una carcajada.

— ¿Qué…qué?

— ¡Muy buena esa! ¡Golpe bajo sobrina! Eso si debe haber dolido ¿verdad? ¡Jacob 2 - Nahuel 0! —gritó desde la otra sala mi hermano mayor.

Todos rieron, menos Alice y Edward, y de alguna manera, por un extraño presentimiento, yo sabía por qué.

Una vez arriba, segura de que nadie nos escuchaba Ness me preguntó:

— ¿Fui muy mala?

Reí por lo bajo, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta.

—No hija, él se lo merecía. Además, todo lo que dijiste es verdad. Nadie va a dejar que Nahuel abandone la casa solo, y era mejor que se lo digas tú, que alguno de nosotros. Ya sabes, pues por que, como que a nadie…. le "agrada" mucho Nahuel y como verás, si Nahuel trataba de desobedecer o replicar, Emmett o Edward serían capaces de hacerle cosas inimaginables… Ya conoces a Emmett y a tu papá. Además ¿te imaginas que Nahuel te vaya a ver a casa, mientras esté Charlie armado? Ni quiero imaginar la cara de tu abuelo cuando lo vea, y menos la cara de Nahuel cuando saque el revólver o la escopeta. Todavía recuerdo el miedo que tuve cuando le dijimos a Charlie que me iba a casar con tu papá y te juro que vi como su mano iba directamente al revolver. Ya te dije que Charlie se ha vuelto muy celoso desde que te tiene a ti. _Su adorada y querida nietecita_ —dije, mientras al final imitaba la voz de un viejo.

—Mamá… no hables así, pareces un viejito—rió Ness.

Ella rió y nos abrazamos. Luego ella siguió preparando sus cosas, de pronto, comenzó a tararear la canción que Edward había compuesto para ella en el piano, donde la que había puesto la voz era yo. Después, comenzó a moverse, como bailando el vals. Eso fue lo que despertó mi curiosidad.

—Estem… soy yo o…. ¿Tú estas feliz por algo más? —inquirí.

—Te diste cuenta—me dijo, sonriendo aún más—. Es que… como dije… Jacob es un viejo amigo de la familia, el abuelito Charlie no sabe nada de nosotros, aparte de que somos buenos amigos… Una noche a dormir en casa…

Con solo ver su sonrisa y a sus ojos, esos ojos marrones chocolates brillando de solo pensar en su amado, entendí.

—Hay hija…. —dije, mientras la abrazaba—. Pero no te creas que te dejaré, hasta los 19 no dormirás no nadie, no señorita. Y si me llego a enterar de que me has desobedecido, Jacob se va a quedar sin día del padre, me debe muchas ese desgraciado.

—Era broma, para que Nahuel se sienta mal, no tienes por qué pensar que en realidad voy a hacer eso—dijo mi hija abrazándome más fuerte.

—Más te vale…

Después de que todo estuviera arreglado, bajamos las escaleras, y todos se acercaron. Vi que Edward ya había terminado de tocar el piano. Alice, fingiendo una sonrisa, se acercó a nosotras.

— ¡Ness! ¡Mi niña! No te vayas…—dijo, abrazándola.

—Ya, Alice, prometo volver. Además quiero que vayas a verme, el abuelo Charlie también estará feliz de recibir tu visita—agregó Renesmee, mirando con picardía a Alice.

Alice de seguro se podría haber sonrojado, pero solo le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza a Ness y la soltó.

—Ejem… Jasper, ojo con Charlie, que con sus canitas sexies, te podrá quitar a Alice…—rió Emmett atrás de Alice, mientras recibía un codazo en el estómago, que de seguro el haberlo recibido un humano, ya estaría sin aire.

—Cállate—dijo, algo molesta.

—Emmett…—gruñó Edward—. No provoques a Jasper.

—Ya basta, no se peleen por cosas sin sentido —los regañó Esme, haciéndose paso entre todos para abrazar a Ness—. Mi niña, promete que saludarás a Charlie y a Sue de mi parte ¿si? —dijo, abrazándola.

—Si abuelita—sonrió ella.

—Ah, claro, a Esme si le dices "abuelita" y a mí no me puedes decir "Tía" ¿verdad? Como ella es tu favorita—se cruzó de brazos, con recelo Alice.

—Basta, en serio lo digo—interrumpió Edward.

—Nah —Alice miró con seriedad a Edward—. Solo trataba de animarla… Sabes que no podré luego…

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ness.

—He, vamos —dijo Edward tomando mi mano, la de Ness y conduciéndonos hacia el coche. Antes de que pueda entrar al automóvil, pude escuchar de la sala.

—Y tu también cuídate Carlisle, ya lo dije, Charlie con sus arruguitas tiernas enamorará a Esme…—dijo Emmett.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un golpe metálico y a Emmett chillando y maldiciendo ante el golpe de Rosalie.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a casa de mi papá. Él nos recibió muy feliz. Sue estaba terminando de cocinar pero igual nos saludó muy alegremente. Nos invitó a quedarnos a comer, pero antes de que yo pueda contestar, Edward dijo que lo lamentaba, pero teníamos planes para esa noche. Pude escuchar de un susurro como Charlie me decía "cuídensen" "no necesito más nietos" y "con Ness me basta por ahora" y reí por lo bajo. Miré a Edward y vi que él también estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Luego de eso subimos a la que solía ser mi habitación. Instalamos allí a Renesmee y después de cerciorarnos de que no le falte nada y de ver su alegría decidimos volver a casa.

Un par de kilómetros nos separaban de casa de Charlie cuando Edward frenó su flameante Volvo plateado. Su rostro era frío y me recordaba al momento en que él me había dejado, años atrás. Luego de unos segundos, los que me parecieron interminables, articuló palabra.

—Bella…

No pudo seguir, ya que algo saltó sobre su auto, y segundos después, Alice ya estaba en el asiento trasero.

—Creo Jacob no volverá —dijo Alice, sin mirarnos.

De alguna manera, ya lo sabía.

—Al rato de que ustedes se marcharan, Jacob dijo que olvidó algo en casa de Billy y se marchó. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, así que no le di mucha importancia, pero antes de que ustedes llegaran, me llamó telepáticamente. Luego de decirme "Cuida a Ness por mí" todo se apagó. No sé donde lo aprendió y ahora no puedo encontrarlo. Lo he buscado, pero no, nada. Y su tono de voz… no era el mismo que el de las veces que trató de huir. Y Alice…

—…he tenido una extraña visión. —Le interrumpió—. Era como si… como si yo fuera él, me despedía de Billy y después corría por el bosque…. Iba a una maravillosa velocidad, y luego una luz brillante aparecía desde el fin de este, salía de allí y nada más. Yo creo que he estado acostumbrándome demasiado a vivir con ese perro pulgoso y es por eso que ahora pude verlo en la visión. En realidad no me preocupa él, por que sé que volverá, ya que como está dizque "imprimado" no podrá seguir sin ver a Renesmee, lo que me preocupa es el por qué pude verlo… Y por qué lo vi minutos después de que Edward haya escuchado lo que te acaba de decir.

Nos callamos un minuto, hasta que pude hablar.

—Quizás… por que…. en realidad él ya no vuelva. —dije, tragando saliva, era horrible sentir que Jacob no estaría junto a nosotros de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿No volver? Pero pensé que si estaba imprimado no podría alejarse de la persona a la que ama, entonces ¿cómo es que no volverá? —preguntó Edward.

—Es…solo un presentimiento…Cuando se despidió de Ness, estaba triste, y a mí me dijo "Cuídala mucho". Ness dijo que la idea de regalarle flores a Sue era de Jake. De seguro fue una excusa para que yo me llevase a Ness lejos así no le iba a costar marcharse —dije mirando un punto fijo en el bosque.

—Ness…

—Ella no podrá soportarlo, debemos ser cuidadosos cuando se lo digamos, pero si o si hay que decírselo, ella es muy inteligente y sensible a la vez, lo descubrirá de algún modo y no nos perdonará que no se lo hayamos dicho —articulé mientras Alice soltaba un gruñido.

—No deberíamos dejado que esto llegué tan lejos—murmuró mi pequeña hermana.

—De todas maneras no lo habríamos impedido, Jacob se imprimó después de que Nessie nació, es algo que no se puede evadir…

—No me refería a eso, Bella, me refería a que no deberíamos haber aprobado que Nahuel se quedara con nosotros. Sé que a todos les cuesta aceptarlo, pero Ness hubiera estado feliz si él se hubiera marchado ni bien acabada la reunión con los Vulturi. Quizás no le hubiéramos dado tiempo para que él se haga ilusiones con ella, y Jacob no habría sufrido así, bueno, ese perro apestoso no me importa, en realidad la que más me preocupa es Renesmee, tal como ya lo dije. Diablos, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo traído desde el Amazonas —agregó Alice.

—Alice, sin él, quizás no podríamos haber evitado la guerra que se avecinaba—dijo Edward—. Si no fuera por él, todos estaríamos muertos, y nuestros amigos también.

—Pero debería haber traído a alguna de sus hermanas…

—Te hubiera costado más tiempo, y no habrías llegado justo—contesté—. No te lamentes, Nahuel era necesario y lo necesitábamos, era eso o morir. Evitamos una guerra y muchas muertes, a pesar de todo, le debemos demasiado a Nahuel, aunque ahora sea más una molestia que otra cosa.

A pesar de todo, yo sabía que no solo Alice, si no todos los demás, le habían tomado un gran cariño a Jacob, hasta a Rosalie, que aunque trate de disimularlo, no solo quería a Jacob por que sabía que siempre defendería a Ness. La idea de Rose queriendo a Jacob me quiso tratar de esbozar una sonrisa, pero la situación no lo ameritaba y mi rostro no me lo permitía.

—Volvamos a casa, Esme ya se ha preocupado, escuchó el auto hace rato, y está ansiosa por que volvamos. —dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ansiosa? —inquirió Alice.

—Vamos a ir de caza —respondió Edward, mientras encendía de nuevo el motor y nos dirigíamos a casa —, Emmett está sediento.

—Ah, eso…—dijo Alice con voz aburrida, recostándose en los asientos.

Gruñí.

—Vamos Edward, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que Esme nunca está ansiosa por ir a cazar y menos cuando Emmett está sediento, querido —dije molesta por la falta de sinceridad de Edward.

—Sabía que lo adivinarías —rió Edward—. Esme va a preparar una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Ness, y no quiere que estemos sedientos en medio de la fiesta, ni que ataquemos a nadie. Además va a tenernos toda la noche cazando. "Mientras más tiempo, mejor será para nosotros" —dijo, terminando la frase imitando a Esme.

—Típico de ella, y de Alice, que está a punto de saltar de felicidad. —agregué cruzando los brazos molesta, antes de que Alice diera un pequeño grito de alegría.

— ¡Es una genia! ¿Pero como no se me ocurrió? ¡Una fiesta para Ness! —dijo, saltando de alegría y con un brillo demasiado infantil en sus ojos—. ¡Es fantástico! Como ella estará en casa de Charlie será imposible que se entere ¡genial! ¡Esme, te amo!

—Esme te acaba de escuchar y dice que también lo hace, y que también a nosotros—dijo Edward—. Ah, y Bella, Esme está diciendo que todo marchará bien, que no te enfades con ella.

La idea no era muy agradable que digamos, pero cuando a Esme y a Alice se le meten ideas en la cabeza, es imposible sacárselas. Por lo menos a Edward tampoco le hacia gracia tener que estar haciendo de padre ejemplar frente a la gente, y menos frente a chiquillos o mejor dicho, adolescentes que según él, eran solo inútiles y estúpidos.

Me recosté contra el vidrio y suspiré.

—A pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eres un vampiro, puedo ver que aún sigues siendo demasiado humana ¿verdad? —escuché de Edward.

Él tenía razón. Mis sentimientos no habían cambiado en nada, en lo absoluto. Volví a suspirar y lo miré, tratando de sonreír.

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien, confía en mí. —dijo este, tomando mi mano.

Confiaba en él. Confiaba en sus palabras. Confiaba en que en realidad todo iba a ser así. Ciegamente, pero confiaba.

En la puerta estaban todos, esperándonos para la noche de caza.

—Bienvenidos—nos dijo mi nueva mamá con su cálida voz—. Supongo que ya sabrán lo de la fiesta—agregó mirando a Edward.

—Si, y aunque no me parece tan buena idea…—trató de decir Edward.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Cámbiense y marchémonos! —interrumpió Alice, que tenía en sus manos dos percheros con dos remeras blancas y un par de pantalones. Alice estaba empeñada en seguir creando ropa para todos los eventos, para ir de caza, para la secundaria, para reuniones de padres, para todo. Para ir de caza había confeccionado dos remeras y pantalones de una tela extraña que podía resistir hasta un balazo o mejor dicho, un tirón de parte de Emmett.

Tomamos la ropa y desaparecimos de vista. Entramos a casa y empezamos a cambiarnos.

—Edward…—dije un poco molesta.

—No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien… Te lo dije hace un rato y sigo fiel en mi palabra. Te lo prometo. —me dijo, volviendo a tomarme la mano mientras salíamos de casa.

Sabía que todo iría bien. Me preocupaba Ness, en realidad. No creía que le agrade mucho una fiesta, luego de la desaparición del amor de su vida. Pero bueno, eso también tenía su lado bueno, ya que vendrían amigos y la distraerían.

—Se que no te convence del todo esta idea, pero piensa en la reacción de Ness, va a necesitar contención por nuestra parte después de enterarse de la huida de Jake—musitó Edward parándose en frente mío y abrazándome por la cintura.

—Lo sé... Y lo haré, por Ness—respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él me sonrió y segundos después, sus labios dulces chocaron con los míos formando un beso. Luego salimos de la casa.

—Todo listo —dijo Edward.

—Entonces… ¡En marcha! —gritó Alice, loca de felicidad mientras cada uno íbamos a nuestros respectivos autos en el garaje.

— Maldición, los planes que teníamos para esta noche están arruinados— gruñó Edward.

—Tenemos una semana de reláx cariño, no te preocupes. Ah y ¿Te molesta si conduzco yo mi auto hoy? —dije en un susurro a Edward.

—No amor, además, Emmett tiene planeado una linda carrera para ti.

—Ya lo sabía —dije sonriendo—, Emmett es un libro abierto, y con solo verlo me di cuenta de que planeaba algo para mí.

Era lindo que cada uno tenga su auto. Alice tenía su flameante Porsche amarillo, Rosalie su reluciente descapotable rojo, Emmett su también rojo jeep, Jasper se había quedado con el Mercedes negro, Edward su Volvo plateado, Carlisle su Mercedes negro y yo tenía mi veloz Ferrari. Solo Esme no quería un auto, ya que siempre iba con Carlisle. Al llegar al garaje todos entramos en nuestros autos.

— ¿Estas seguro Emmett? —dijo Rosalie desde su descapotable.

—Más seguro que nada vida mía —contestó mi musculoso hermano —. Bella… ¿estas dispuesta a…?

—Lo haremos—dije, interrumpiendo su pregunta y entrando al auto sin mirarlo.

—Debí haber sabido de que Edward te lo diría. —murmuró.

—No era necesario que Edward me lo dijera ya que…

—…eres un libro abierto—dijimos a la vez Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie y yo.

—Diablos—gimió Emmett, aburrido.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

— Por favor, no hagan sentir mal a su hermano chicos—nos regañó Esme—. Es un poco predecible, pero no me gusta que se burlen—agregó mirando a Emmett dulcemente.

—Gracias mamá, solo tú me entiendes—respondió Emmett.

Todos rieron.

¿Están listos? —preguntó Carlisle desde su auto.

— ¡Si! —gritamos al unísono todos.

— ¡Vamos!

Luego de la señal de partida, los autos rugieron y salimos echando fuego. Ni bien estuvimos acomodados en la carretera empezamos a subir la velocidad. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y yo íbamos codo a codo, luchando por ver quien ganaba. Estábamos usando los autos por pedido de Emmett, ya que simplemente podríamos ir corriendo. El transcurso era muy corto, ya que íbamos a ir a un bosque que estaba a unos kilómetros de Seattle. Casi como adivinando mis pensamientos, Emmett gritó:

— ¡Carlisle! ¿Te molesta si hacemos un paseo?

— ¡No! ¡Pero cuídensen! ¡Los estaremos esperando! —contesto Carlisle antes de doblar y seguir el camino que también deberíamos haber seguido.

— ¡Hasta Portland! ¿Quieren? —gritó Jasper.

— ¡Si fuera por mí, lo haríamos hasta California! —contesté.

— ¡Hasta Portland solamente! ¡Tengo sed! — gritó Rosalie.

— ¡Entonces en marcha! —rugimos al mismo tiempo todos.


End file.
